The Boy-Who-Dreamed
by SakuraPages
Summary: Close has come back with a vengeance, and he teams up with the Dark Lord, Voldemort, in order to take over Hope Kingdom and the earth. Haruka and her friends must once again take up their roles as the warriors of legend: the PrettyCure. Their journey takes them across the world to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What new allies and foes will they encounter?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Harry Potter" or "Go! Princess Pretty Cure". All characters belong to J.K Rowling and Toei Animation, respectively. All I own is this story.**_

Hello there! Welcome to my first fanfic, the Boy-Who-Dreamed! In case you couldn't tell, this is a crossover between Harry Potter and Go! Princess Precure. This is the first fanfiction I've ever published here, so I greatly look forward to your feedback! With that out of the way, let's get to the story.

* * *

Towa sat facing the window of her immaculate room in the Hope Kingdom Palace, the beautiful melody of her violin filling the silence within it. Her two fairy companions, Pafu and Aroma, sat silently on her bed, nodding off to sleep and enjoying the lovely tune. Miss Shamour, her advisor and best friend, sat next to the other two fairies in human form. Towa stopped at once when she heard a knock at the door, but did not bother to direct her gaze towards it. She couldn't keep her eyes off of that window.

"Come in," she said quietly.

"You have been playing that song every day since they left, my dear little sister. Do you not think that perhaps we should move on?" Kanata questioned as he made his way over to Towa's nightstand, glancing at the three Dress Up Keys and her Princess Perfume sitting atop it.

They were gleaming brilliantly in the sunlight, waiting for a chance to be awakened once again. "It's really been a year since they left, hasn't it?"

"It has, my brother. Even still, it feels nice to reminisce on the fun times we had with them." Towa closed her eyes, remembering the day she was reverted from Twilight to Towa.

She had been so lost, sad and confused then. But somehow, Haruka, Minami, Kirara, and Yui slowly showed her how to smile again. And then, the next monumental moment came; the day she became a Precure. Her dream of becoming a Grand Princess was finally in reach, and then, she actually became one. Her wildest, grandest dreams had finally come true, and she owed it all to them. How in the world was she to simply just _move on? _

Towa raised her bow to the strings of her violin to play the nostalgic melody once again, when…

CRASH!

Her window had been burst open and dark, hooded figures flooded the bedroom.

"Yes, YES!" A deep, wretched voice pierced the ears of the Royal Siblings and their fairies.

"The most powerful magical objects in the universe will soon be MINE! A great thanks to you, Close, my dear friend, for these Dress Up Keys you speak of shall bring us eternal power!"

"Yes, yes, Voldemort. Soon, we shall rule over Hope Kingdom and all of the earth!" Close cackled, making Towa sick to her stomach.

The eyes of the young princess widened. _"Close? He's back? Who's that man he's with? Who is Voldemort?" _

Towa let out a scream as a piece of the wall flew overhead. Kanata summoned his Royal Staff and conjured up a shield, gritting his teeth as he attempted to hold off the many unknown spells being fired at them.

The young princess quickly scooped Pafu into her arms and had Aroma perch on her shoulder, both of whom were now very much awake after the sudden loud noises. Miss Shamour summoned her staff, preparing to defend the princess at all costs.

Towa shoved her Dress Up Keys and her Princess Perfume into her pocket. They began shining for the first time in a year, almost serving as a beacon for the hooded figures.

"There! That girl! She has some of the Dress Up Keys! GET HER!" the mysterious voice screeched while pointing a willowy finger straight at her.

"Kanata! What do we do?" Towa yelled over all of the chaos. The hooded figures were making quick work of Kanata's shield by way of some unidentifiable spells of varying colors; it wouldn't be long before the barricade fell.

Miss Shamour began firing back at some of the cloaked henchmen, and the spells seemed to hit. Still, it seemed that the remaining henchmen only fired back harder. As she fought, she realized that the name Voldemort seemed...familiar.

_"I didn't think I'd be caught up in this predicament again,"_ she thought. _"It seems that I'll have to make a visit to an old friend."_

"Towa, listen to me! I need you to scatter the Dress Up Keys and make your way back to Earth. Find Haruka and the others. We need them!" Kanata shouted, his heel sliding back as he attempted to fortify the shield.

Towa's eyes were beginning to get clouded by tears, and, though she couldn't see it, Kanata's eyes were doing the same.

"Brother, I can't just leave you here! You won't make it!" She hardly was able to hold back her tears.

"I'll be okay, but make sure to get the Dress Up Keys and yourself to safety. Make sure to watch over Pafu and Aroma as well. They'll need you now more than ever. Miss Shamour, you are to accompany and guide her. Now, go!"

"But Kana-"

"There's no time to argue, Towa! GO!"

Towa fought back her tears as she burst through her bedroom door and rushed down the corridor, desperate to make it to the other Dress Up Keys. As she looked around, it seemed that the rest of the castle had fallen into chaos as well; Close and his partner's henchmen had wrecked most of her beloved home. More henchmen seizing the castle spotted Towa and the fairies, and they immediately began firing at them from all directions. Miss Shamour quickly summoned a barrier and beckoned the group to keep running. She turned her head around and quickly noticed that Close and Voldemort's henchman had made it past Kanata and were now coming for them. Towa had turned around and noticed them too.

_"KANATA! Don't worry, I'll come back to you! Please just be okay!"_ she thought to herself as she picked up her pace. Pafu had begun to cry and Aroma wasn't too far away from crying as well.

They finally made it to the sanctuary of the Dress Up Keys with just barely enough time to close and lock the door. Towa put a hand to her heart, tears streaming down her face as she voiced her plea to the magical artifacts.

"Dress Up Keys, hear my prayer! Scatter from this place; you are not safe here!"

All twelve of the Dress Up Keys immediately to glow as the room began to shake. Each Key sent out a ray of pure energy which collided with one another at the center of the room. The result was a portal which led to a place all to familiar: Noble Academy.

"Everyone, come quickly before they make their way in here!" Miss Shamour ordered.

Towa and her fairy companions sprinted through the portal just as Close and his comrade's henchmen busted down the door.

The Dress Up Keys were quickly sucked into the portal, following Towa and the fairies to Earth before immediately closing off the portal.

_"Kanata, please be okay…"_ A single tear streamed down her cheek as Noble Academy came closer into view.

"Dammit, she got away!" one of the henchmen stomped his foot to the ground. "The Dark Lord and Close will not be happy about this!"

"Don't worry," said Close, as he and the Dark Lord, known as Voldemort, strolled into the room. "I know just where to find her. There's only one place that brat would go."

Close opened a portal to Earth.

"Voldemort, take your Death Eaters back continue to lay siege on the palace. I'll take care of this. It's...personal," Close said as an evil sneer painted his face.

Voldemort returned the expression and nodded. "Very well. You know where to find us. Take care of it." He and his minions and exited the sanctuary, continuing to terrorize the palace and the whole of Hope Kingdom.

Little did Towa know that somewhere far, far away, a small teenage boy with emerald green eyes and a lightning-bolt scar had just seen the same events, and he was left alone, gazing upon the glowing moon from his bed and wondering what it could've all meant. _"Who was that princess?"_ he wondered._ "And, more importantly,_

_What does Voldemort want with her?"_

* * *

_**Tonight, I will be uploading both the prologue and the first chapter. Other than today, The Boy-Who-Dreamed will be updated every Monday at 7:00 PM EST. Stay tuned in and don't forget to leave your feedback! **_


	2. Chapter 1: Reawakening

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Go! Princess Pretty Cure. All characters belong to J.K Rowling and Toei Animations, respectively. All I own is the story._**

* * *

Haruka let out a sigh as a feeling of tranquility took over her.

She sat on a hill at the very edge of Noble Academy which overlooked the beautiful ocean nearby, surrounded by her best friends: Minami, Kirara, and Yui. One of the bunch had left a year before. Towa had to return to Hope Kingdom after its revival, and it was likely that they would not see each other again. Even still, Haruka believed that they would see each other again soon enough. Bringing her beloved violin to her chin, she let the sea breeze and the sound of the nearby wildlife wash over her.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, truly taking in the serenity of her surroundings before beginning to play.

At least, she did until she was nearly blinded by a shining golden light, followed by being taken aback by the mass of another human being suddenly on top of her. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a tumbled mess of red curly hair, purple feathers, and pink fur.

"Eh?!" all four girls shouted at once.

"T-Towa? Pafu? Aroma? Is it really you?" Haruka was still in a daze-both from pure shock from what had just happened and the pain in her head from falling-as she picked herself up from the ground.

"I knew it! I knew you would come back! I never stopped believing!"

Tears of joy flowed from Haruka's eyes as she helped Towa and the fairies up before pulling them into a tight hug. Yui, Minami and Kirara all joined in as well, elated to see their dear friends again.

Miss Shamour, who landed gracefully after the portal closed as opposed to falling on Haruka, watched the scene with a small smile before bringing focus to the situation at hand.

"Ladies, it is wonderful to see you all again, but, unfortunately, we don't have time to waste."

"What do you mean, Miss Shamour?" Minami asked as the group broke apart.

"Close has returned to Hope Kingdom."

"What?!" The girls, not including Towa, shouted.

"That's right, and, this time, he isn't alone. He has a new companion named Voldemort, and they're set on conquering both Hope Kingdom and all of the earth. We need your help!" Miss Shamour explained.

Haruka, Yui, Minami, and Kirara looked at each other and nodded. Haruka then looked back at Miss Shamour. "Alright. We're in!"

The fairy guardian smiled softly and snapped her fingers. "Then I believe you'll be needing these."

Suddenly, the Princess perfumes appeared before Haruka, Minami and Kirara. Feeling a warmth in their pockets, they each reached inside their pockets and found their first Dress-Up Keys.

"I'm guessing that the rest of the Dress Up Keys have hidden themselves again." Kirara pondered.

"Yes, but I have a good feeling as to where they might be." The girls' ears perked up as Miss Shamour continued.

"The villain Close has teamed up with, Voldemort, comes from a place hidden in plain sight from the rest of the world. It is a world of wizards and witches, which he wreaked havoc on until he was defeated by a young boy whom he tried to eliminate. In one of my many adventures here, I joined in on the battle against him, and became friends with one of the greatest wizards who ever lived, named Dumbledore. Now that Voldemort has returned and learned of the power of the Dress-Up Keys, he will stop at nothing to get them. We need you to find them and use them to defeat him and Close once and for all. The Dress-Up Keys will most likely be in Great Britain, where Voldemort originated from."

"A world of wizards and witches? That's incredible! Unbelievable, even!" Yui exclaimed in awe.

"Eh, it isn't too unbelievable considering all of the things we've seen!" Kirara said, making everyone giggle.

"It seems that I'll have to go and see Dumbledore again. Last I saw him, he was Headmaster of a wizarding school named Hogwarts. I suppose that's where he'll be. I'll be back in due time, ladies."

With that, and a twirl of a staff, Miss Shamour vanished.

Haruka was pondering the information that Shamour had relayed to her when a concern popped up.

"Wait! Where is Kanata? Why didn't he come with you?" She asked.

The memory of the seizing of the castle returned to the forefront of Towa's mind, bringing tears along with it.

"He made me leave while he was trying to defend the castle, but they made it past him. I don't know what happened, and I'm terrified that it's the worst thing possible. I've already lost him once; I can't bear to lose him again!"

Towa fell to the ground as Haruka hugged and comforted her.

"We'll find him, Towa-Chan! I promise! Kanata's strong; I have full hope that he's still alive and looking for you. Don't give up hope, Towa. We have to be strong and keep believing!" Haruka wiped away Towa's tears and helped her to her feet.

"You're right, Haruka-chan. We can do this!" Towa felt a surge of hope swell up within her. "As long as we're all together, we can do anything!"

All five girls linked hands and looked at one another with the fire of determination gleaming in their eyes. Their moment of bonding was almost immediately broken by a deep, resounding voice that was all too familiar.

"Aww, how sweet. Looks like the puny little princesses and their furry side-ruts are back to face me, eh?" Close floated over the girls, a smug smirk painted across his face.

"Ah, Close, funny seeing you around here. Didn't you and the rest of Defunct-ear cause enough trouble already? Kirara snarled.

"Shut it, Pretty Cure! You may have won our battle before, but Dyspear's legacy shall now be fulfilled! We are much stronger than before and have more than a few tricks up our sleeves."

"Nothing that we can't conquer, Close!" Haruka said. She pulled out her Dress Up Key and Princess Perfume; Minami, Kirara and Towa followed suit.

Aroma quickly perched himself upon Yui's shoulder, while Pafu floated into her arms, ready to watch the fight.

Minami, Towa, Haruka and Kirara lined up side-by-side, staring down their foe.

"Girls," Haruka said, "let's go." The three other warriors nodded.

"PRETTY CURE, PRINCESS ENGAGE!" 4 beams of light engulfed the area within a matter of seconds, and when they faded, they revealed the warriors of legend: the Princess Pretty Cure.

"The princess of the blooming flowers! Cure Flora!" Haruka, now Cure Flora, declared as she struck her pose.

Minami followed her up. "The princess of the crystal seas! Cure Mermaid!"

Next came Kirara. "The princess of the shining stars! Cure Twinkle!"

Lastly came Towa. "The princess of the burning flames! Cure Scarlet!"

"Strength, kindness and beauty! Go, Princess Pretty Cure!" The group struck their final group pose.

"This feels oddly nostalgic…" Flora's mind began to trail off. She quickly shook her head. "This is no time for reminiscing!" she thought as she extended her hand towards her opponent.

"Please prepare yourself!"

"Let us dance, Princess." Close snarled as he lunged towards the Pretty Cure.

He tried to land an aerial kick on Flora, but was quickly intercepted by a star-shaped projectile to the side, courtesy or Cure Twinkle. Now, with an opening, Flora sent him flying into a nearby tree with a graceful kick of her own.

"Hey! Looks like we're not too rusty!" Twinkle said in delight.

"Don't speak so soon, Precure!" Close launched himself off the tree, unfortunately catching Cure Scarlet off guard. A left hook sent her careening into the air.

"Scarlet!" Cure Mermaid yelled. Her newfound anger proved to be quite useful as she channeled into blasting two water jets at Close, both of which landed a critical hit. Close was blown onto his back as Scarlet was able to land a kick in the face from above.

Close opened his eyes again, pure rage rampaging through them. He sped off towards Flora, charging up a powerful punch. Thinking quickly, Flora crossed her arms in front of her face. The contact with Close's punch sent them both sliding back as Flora fought to keep her shield up. She kicked Close's leg, distracting him long enough to break the punch. After delivering a series of quick punches and dodging Close's counterattacks, Flora left her foe on the ground, struggling to get up.

Flora jumped back a good distance, landing next to her comrades.

"Alright, time to end this!" she declared as she pulled out her Princess Perfume.

"Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Flora's dress expanded into a grand ball gown.

Just as Flora was charging up her attack, a sickly, neon green light seemed to surround Close.

"What's going on? Yui wondered aloud.

"Close, return to the castle. We will conquer these...insolents later, but for now, return and regain your strength."

Towa recognized the voice as Close's new partner.

Close sent them a nasty sneer before replying to the disembodied voice. "Fine, I'm on my way. Don't think this is the last of me, Pretty Cure!" With that, Close teleported away.

"That was him, girls." The rest of the Precure looked to Scarlet as she continued.

"That was Voldemort. That's the man who destroyed Hope Kingdom."

* * *

**_The Boy-Who-Dreamed updates every Monday at 7:00 PM EST. Be sure to stay tuned and leave me some feedback! See you soon! 3_**


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley, Part One

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Go! Princess Precure. All characters belong to J.K Rowling and Toei Animations, respectively. All I own is this story.**_

* * *

_"That's the man who destroyed Hope Kingdom."_

The Precure released their transformations, leaving behind 4 disheveled young girls. As if on cue, Miss Shamour reappeared on the cliffside and, after seeing the state the girls were in, administered a quick healing spell to them before making her announcement.

"Ladies," Miss Shamour spoke firmly but calmly. "Please gather round, I have some news for you. You too, Yui, dear. Please come along."

After Yui carried herself, Pafu and Aroma out of their hiding spot, all five girls huddled around Miss Shamour, waiting with bated breath for the fairy's announcement.

"After speaking with Dumbledore, he has agreed to accept you into Hogwarts to carry out your mission. You all will be students at the school until the mission is completed, but please note that it may take more than one school year. Minami, you will be attending as a sixth year. The rest of you will be fifth years. Under no circumstances are you to reveal your identity as the Precure to any of the students or faculty unless I give you the clearing to do so, Any questions, ladies?"

Yui decided to speak up. "Miss Shamour, are you sure you want me to come along? I mean, I'm not even a Precure like the rest of you…"

"Ah ah ah, Yui," Miss Shamour interrupted. "That is you may not be a Precure, you are quite powerful in your own right. No human has ever been able to break out of a cage of despair entirely unassisted. You are a valued member of this team, dear- Precure or not. I'm sure your friends will agree."

The advisor fairy smiled warmly as the other four girls nodded in agreement.

"Miss Shamour is right, Yui-chan!" Haruka exclaimed. She took her best friend's hands in her own. "You're a Precure in our eyes through and through. Our team wouldn't be the same without you!" She hugged Yui tightly and was delighted when the rest of the girls joined in.

"Thank you, everyone," said Yui. "You guys really are the best friends in the world" She shed a few tears of happiness just as the group hug ended. She looked up at Miss Shamour.

"Alright, I'm coming along too! Let's do this!" The other four girls and the fairies let out a cheer at Yui's declaration.

Miss Shamour smiled. "Excellent! After I get some arrangements sorted out, we'll go and get your supplies. Then, it's off to Hogwarts!" The girls all nodded.

Kirara yawned as she stretched her back. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you girls, but I am beat! I am checking out, girls!" she said as she started making her way back to the dorms.

"I suppose I could do with some rest as well," said Towa as she started following Kirara. The rest of the girls and the fairies all followed suit except for one.

Haruka turned around to see Yui still standing by the cliffside, gazing upon the gleaming ocean below.

"Yui-chan, aren't you coming, too?" Haruka yelled from across the field.

"Oh no, not now," Yui responded, not shifting her gaze. "I'll meet up with you all soon, though!"

"Alrighty, then. See you later!"

Finally alone, Yui took some time to truly take in the situation at hand.

"How could I be magical?" she thought. "I mean, all I ever do is watch the Precure's fights. There's no way I could ever be as powerful as them…"

Being as deep thought as she was, it was quite a shock to her when a single, pure white feather floated down in front of her out of seemingly nowhere. Lifting up and cupping her hands, she gently caught it before she began further scrutinizing it. After examining the feather for a few minutes, she smiled as she stowed it away, deciding to keep it as a good luck charm.

"Who knows," she thought.

"Maybe it's a sign of wonderful things to come."

A rather uneventful month passed since that fateful day. The school was elated to see Towa, Pafu and Aroma again (not many people knew of Miss Shamour's existence), and they welcomed the group back with open arms. No Zetsuborgs had attacked Noble Academy since Close's return, but the Precure team didn't quite let their guard down. They bided their time as they waited for more news about their mission.

Towa had been in a rather depressed state of mind since she returned to Noble Academy. She couldn't stop worrying about the citizens of Hope Kingdom, especially her parents and Kanata. She could only hope that they were okay. Being around her best friends again did help to lift her spirits., though, and with an abundance of schoolwork and a year's worth of her friends' lives to catch up on, she was soon able to distract herself.

As the end of August drew near, Miss Shamour, Yui, the Precure and the fairies all met up by the grand gates of Noble Academy, luggage in tow. The entire school had come out to say goodbye and wish them all luck on their journey. After many tearful goodbyes, the group finally set off.

Minami picked up her pace as they walked, meeting Miss Shamour at her side.

"So, how are we getting to London, Miss Shamour?" she asked. "Are we taking a plane there?"

"No no, Minami. We're taking a form of wizard transportation. It's quite exciting."

After about ten or so minutes of walking, Miss Shamour led the group to a stop in a seemingly random spot, with nothing but a rusty tin can in their midst.

"Um, why did we stop here?" Kirara asked. "There's nothing even here!"

"Quite the contrary, Miss Kirara," the fairy responded. "Now all of you grab on tight to your luggage and place a finger on the can. Do not let go."

The group followed Miss Shamour's instructions; Kirara became quite anxious when the fairy looked upon her watch and began counting down.

"Get ready, everyone. Three, two, one!"

At once, Kirara felt herself being lifted up and swirled about up in the air. _"This is fun!"_ the princess of stars thought. Looking around her, it seemed that the rest of her group did not share her sentiment. As soon as the trip started, it was over, and the group landed with a thud on some cold, hard concrete. Towa looked around and deducted that they were in an alleyway of some sort.

Once everyone had dusted themselves off, Miss Shamour led them out of the alley and into the vast streets of London. They walked for a few blocks before they were led to stop in front of a tavern of some sort. Towa read the sign to find that they were heading into the Leaky Cauldron.

As they stepped inside, Miss Shamour conjured up four small vials of a mysterious, navy blue liquid. She then handed one to Haruka, Minami, Kirara, and Yui, all of whom looked very confused.

_"This must be a potion of some kind,"_ Minami thought as she uncorked the vial. She noted that the liquid had a strong yet pleasant peppermint scent.

_"Well, only one thing left to do."_ With that, she downed the potion and waited for about a minute before turning to Miss Shamour.

"What was that potion fo- _wait what_?!"

Minami clasped her hands to her mouth in surprise as Haruka, Yui, and Kirara gasped. The other girls quickly took the potion as well and were excitedly chatting in fluent English! Towa and Aroma let out a small chuckle at their surprised faces as the rest of the group turned to Miss Shamour for an explanation.

"What Minami just ingested is known as the Living Tongues Potion. It allows whoever takes it to fluently read, write, and speak the language of the brewer's choosing."

"That's absolutely brilliant!" Minami exclaimed. Her friends let out a few giggles, as such an outburst was uncharacteristic of the princess of the seas. Her moment of embarrassment was cut short by one of her usual thoughtful musings.

"Wait a minute," she began. "You, Towa, Pafu, and Aroma didn't take the potion, but you all are speaking perfect English without taking the potion. How is that possible?"

Towa chimed in with an answer. "Long ago, my ancestors, the royal family of Hope Kingdom, placed a charm on themselves which was passed down to all of their descendants. The charm allows our native language to take on the same sound and appearance (on paper, that is) as the common language of whatever country we visit. Originally, this was only for diplomatic purposes, but it's proven to come in quite useful when we came to Earth."

Haruka put a hand to her chin, deep in thought. "So that's why you were able to speak in fluent Japanese without ever visiting Japan beforehand?"

Towa gave her fellow redhead a smile. "Precisely."

Miss Shamour brandished her staff, causing all of the girls' luggage to disappear. "Don't worry about your luggage, ladies. It's safely stowed away in your rooms. Now, come along. We haven't any time to waste."

"Yeah! I wanna see the wizarding world-pafu!" Pafu chipped in excitingly, causing Haruka to chuckle.

The group exited the Leaky Cauldron through its back door and were faced with a brick wall. Miss Shamour tapped a series of bricks with her staff, causing the bricks to twist and turn and reveal an archway.

"Ladies," she said. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!

She lead the group of girls and fairies through the archway, all of whom wore looks of equal parts shock and childlike wonder. The Alley was lined with shops for miles, and they sold everything from books to broomsticks to owls! Wizards and witches bustled about, most of them getting in some last-minute supply shopping for their children. Their odd little group did draw a few stares mainly due to their lack of wizards robes and the peculiar hair colors of some of the group (what, had none of these people ever seen blue hair before?).

Miss Shamour cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Ladies, we need to be on the lookout. Dumbledore has sent an assistant to escort us around Diagon Alley to do some shopping. We need to locate him."

"Okay!" Haruka said enthusiastically. "What does he look like?"

"Oh, he isn't hard to miss," Miss Shamour responded. "Ah, in fact, here he comes now."

"What do you mean he isn't hard to mi- holy crap!"

The rest of the group turned to see one of the most peculiar men they had ever seen. He was at least eight feet tall, with long, busy hair and a matching beard. He was wearing simple, slightly tattered clothes which smelled like the earth. He wore a nice, warm smile upon his face which dissipated any feelings of intimidation within the girls. He seemed like a gentle giant.

"'Ello, ladies. Ye must be the exchange students from Japan. Rubeus Hagrid, Grounds and Gameskeeper o' Hogwarts, at ye service. Ye lot can just call me Hagrid." He had a very thick accent which made him feel very down-to-earth and endearing.

"Hello, Hagrid. I'm Haruka Haruno! This little one is Pafu." Haruka gestured to the small white dog in her arms, who barked happily in response.

"Minami Kaido. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Kirara Amanogawa!"

"I am Towa Akagi. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. This little bird here is Aroma."

"I'm Yui Nanase. Nice to meet you, Hagrid."

"The pleasure is mine, ladies. All righ', time to get ye supplies for school. Let's be off!"

Hagrid led them around Diagon Alley, making sure they had all of their school books, potion supplies and robes. The girls had the most fun picking out their pets, though. Since Haruka was keeping Pafu, and Towa was keeping Aroma, the rest of the girls got to pick pets of their own. Yui picked a barn owl which she named Eve. Kirara got a black cat which she named Diana, and Minami got a small golden rabbit that she named Honey.

With all of that out of the way, their last stop was getting their wands. Hagrid took the girls and fairies to a shop known as Olliveanders Wand Makers. They stepped inside the old, slightly dusty store and were very surprised when an old man appeared seemingly out of nowhere in front of Yui's face.

"Hmmm," he mumbled curiously. "You lot are a bit old to be getting your first wands. You seem to not be from around here either."

"Ah, no matter...time to find you girls some wands…"

* * *

_**The Boy-Who-Dreamed updates every Monday at 7:00 PM EST. Be sure to stay tuned in and leave your feedback! See you soon! 3**_


	4. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley, Part Two

Hello everyone! Before we start, I really want to apologize for being absent for so long. Senior year of high school has been kicking my butt for these past few months! Luckily, I now have the next two weeks off from school (thanks COVID-19), so now I have some time to sit down and write! I'm gonna try and catch up on my stories and crank out some more chapters. I'll try to get out one per day during my break. Maybe even two. I'll also try to write a lot of chapters ahead as well. After break is over, I'll try to get back to posting once a week.

With that out of the way, let's get to the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters of ****_Go! Princess Pretty Cure _****or ****_Harry Potter._**** All rights belong to Toei Animations and J.K Rowling, respectively. All I own is this story. **

Olliveander's was a rather strange place, at least according to Haruka. The store was caked with dust and looked like it hadn't been touched in years despite the influx of people Haruka saw flooding in and out of the store all day. Rows of shelves holding long, rectangular boxes were stowed away behind an old, rickety wooden desk. Olliveander himself was somehow even stranger than his own store. As he excitedly rushed through the shop to find wands for Haruka and her friends, he muttered a few strange musings to himself which only weirded the girls out more.

After a few minutes of waiting, Olliveander came back holding five rectangular boxes, a perplexed yet excited smile plastered on his wrinkly face.

"Peculiar. These wands have never reacted to any witch or wizard in the 900 or some odd years of their existence. However, they reacted to you ladies as soon as you set foot in my shop."

With that, he turned and placed the boxes in a straight line on the counter, gesturing for the girls to come forward and pick theirs.

"How will we know which one is ours?" Yui asked.

"Take a good look at each of the boxes dear. Trust your instinct. You'll know when you find the right one. Towa, dear, pick yours first."

The princess of flames stepped up with elegance and confidence, trying her best to hide the fact that she still couldn't believe all that was going on. She was silent as she evaluated each box, finally deciding upon the second to last one moments later. She carefully opened the box and grasped the wand, trying her best to form a connection with it.

The stillness of the room was immediately broken by the sudden and brilliant red light shining from the wand. Towa put a hand up to shield her eyes from it. Once it dissipated, She uncovered her eyes to see that her wand had been transfigured! What was once ebony wood was transformed into brilliant white marble, complemented by the now gleaming ruby handle.

"My goodness! I ain' never seen a wand do that before!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"I second that, Miss Shamour! What just happened?" Towa said, gaping at her wand in shock.

"What you just witnessed, my dear," Miss Shamour. "is just the very beginning of your power. See what happens when you wave the wand."

She followed the advisor fairy's instructions. As she waved her wand, a trail of flames burst forth, circling around her before bounding around the shop. Her eyes never left the flames until they made their way back to her and receded into the wand.

Murmurs of awe were heard across the shop as Towa made her way back to her friends.

"Haruka, dear, you go next," said Miss Shamour.

Haruka nervously stepped forward. She took the box at the end of the row and gently peeked it open. Upon taking the wand in her hand, it underwent the same transfiguration process as Towa's wand, except the handle was made of pink tourmaline as opposed to ruby.

"Alright, then, let's give this a try!" Haruka said enthusiastically. She waved her wand in much the same way as her friend did previously. Her wand summoned a shower of rose and lily petals which fell gently around the shop. She twirled around in excitement, a grin of childlike wonder and glee adorning her face.

"This. Is. Amazing!" the princess of flowers exclaimed. "My happiness is in full bloom!"

The girls clapped excitedly as Haruka strode back towards the group. Miss Shamour put a hand on Kirara's shoulder. "Your turn, Miss Amanogawa. Don't be shy."

Kirara scoffed. "Shy, Miss Shamour? Do you remember who you're talking to here?" The girls couldn't help but laugh a little as the princess of stars collected her wand. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she saw her wand's handle morph from ordinary oak to bright topaz. She excitedly waved her wand, creating a shower of sparkling, golden meteors. She twirled her wand between her fingers proudly, beaming from ear to ear.

Minami strolled forward elegantly, trying her best to hide any semblance of nervousness within her. As she gripped her wand, she was surprised as she felt the ebony handle take the form of sapphire in her hand. She confidently brandished her wand and watched in awe as a glowing, blue dolphin materialized in thin air and swam excitedly around her. Everyone around Minami clapped politely as she walked away with a calm yet elated smile.

As Yui watched the last of the Precure retrieve their wands, she couldn't help but feel nervous. In all honesty, she still highly doubted she was magical at all. She watched these girls go through hell and back with the weight of multiple worlds on their shoulders and still come out on top, so why was she standing among them? How could she be magical too?

"Yui-chan!" The raven-haired girl was shaken from her internal monologue by Haruka's cheerful voice. "C'mon, it's your turn!"

Yui tried her best to gulp down her doubt and fear to no avail. Seeing how nervous she was, Olliveander walked over to her with the last box in hand and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Young lady," he began. "I want to remind you that five wands reacted to you all when you entered my shop. I have no doubt in my mind that one of them was calling for you too." A calm smile from the old man seemed to ease Yui's spirit and increase her confidence some. She gently took the box from Olliveander's wrinkled hand and revealed the wand inside. She grasped it hesitantly, locking her eyes upon it as she waited for something, anything, to happen. The stillness that followed was almost too much for her to bear. Just as she began to lose hope, a warmth emitted from the wand accompanied by a soft, silver glow. Yui watched in awe as her wand took a new form. The birch-wood handle had been transfigured into pure amethyst, and instead of the length of the wand being white, it was a gleaming silver. She stood in pure shock for a few moments, not believing what had just happened. It was Kirara's words of encouragement that finally shook her from her thoughts.

"Don't just stand there! Give it a wave, Yui!" She shouted excitedly.

After brandishing the wand, a rush of pure magic flowed through Yui and out of her wand, creating a vortex of purple mist and white feathers that lifted her a foot or so off the ground. As the vortex dissipated and placed her feet back on the shop's floor, she was soon tackled to the ground by her friends in a tight and loving group hug. She shed a few tears of joy as her friends cheered.

_"I did it. I really did it! Maybe I am magical after all!"_ she thought to herself.

After watching the girls chat excitedly for a few minutes. Miss Shamour strode over to Olliveander.

"How much will those wands be, sir?" She asked as she rummaged through her purse.

He put up a hand to stop her.

"There will be no need for that," he said as he directed his gaze at the young girls.

"I daresay that the great feats these girls are destined to accomplish will be payment enough."

**AN: **I know this chapter was rather short, but don't fret! I plan to release another chapter later today. I'll see you all then! Stayed tuned for the next chapter because I'll be unveiling info for a new crossover series involving Pretty Cure and a very popular anime that is currently in the works! :)


End file.
